


A Wilde Feast

by SingingShantiesAllTheWay



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShantiesAllTheWay/pseuds/SingingShantiesAllTheWay
Summary: A collection of drabbles in which Oscar Wilde is extravagantly laid.
Relationships: Azu/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming), Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Oscar Wilde, Sasha Racket/Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Too Good

**Author's Note:**

> A bit back, after a certain episode dropped and took my heart with it, I felt like writing drabbles specifically for Oscar Wilde, and collected prompts from my favourite collection of darlings. These are some of what resulted and there are probably more to be added later.
> 
> The working title for this was, incidentally, "fuck canon; everybody fucks", and honestly: yes.

Wilde flexed, testing the rope at his wrist, and received an admonishing smack on the hip.

“Jus’ relax.”

He bit his lip as nimble fingers explored his shaft, tapped at the head of his cock. He _wanted_ to arch into it, but stopped himself, and Sasha crookedly, endearingly grinned.

“Y’r learnin’,” she said approvingly. “Good boy.”

Warmth spun out from his core. Wilde gasped as Sasha dipped low to slide slim, lube-slick fingers inside him; sobbed with the effort of not. _Moving_. As they curled _right there_ ; Sasha laughed, delighted.

“Not yet, mate.”

She really was too good at this.


	2. Afterglow

Azu tasted divine (she should, goddess-favoured as she was).

Wilde was not religious, but to pull these noises from her, to make her shiver and arch her back and grip the sheets hard enough to rip was _worship_. Wilde thrilled to the hymn of Azu’s gasping moans and took sacred sacrament between her thighs. With clever tongue and slender fingers, he offered up his service to Azu’s goddess on the altar of Her paladin’s bed, and the benediction of Azu’s climax came with the divine, roseate radiance of Aphrodite’s blessing.

Wilde, awed, drank her pleasure and basked in the glow.


	3. It All Comes Back

When the cuffs finally come off, it  _ hurts. _

It's been so long.

Power coruscates along Wilde's nerves; it hurts like a deadened limb regaining feeling and Wilde laughs with delight at the pain.

Zolf is staring at him. Wilde doesn't think, just surges forward and his magic arcs between them even before their mouths meet. 

_ Oh. Shit. What if he doesn't- _

Zolf's fingers tangle in Wilde's hair and Wilde's magic sizzles over their skin, tangling them together; it digs deep, half-feral and joyful in release.

It's been so long. He'd forgotten. But they have all the time in the world.


	4. Just The Practicalities

Wilde was astonished when Sasha came to _him_ of all people. Her explanation (“Dunno anybody who’s done it more’n you,”) made sense, but still. He felt he should be flattered; he was apprehensive instead, anxious lest he hurt his friend.

He tipped up her chin, met her fierce, determined gaze. “You’re _sure?_ ” he whispered, and she scowled, leaned up, and clumsily, inexpertly kissed him.

Wilde gentled it, let her explore his mouth. He helped Sasha remove his clothing, let her explore the rest of him too, with clever hands and (after a while) curious mouth. When she disrobed, he urged her to lie back, to part her legs, to let him taste her and coax her body into pleasure. When Sasha came, it was with a violent shiver and almost complete silence.

She remained quiet when Wilde moved over her, paused, gave her room to say _no, not yet_. Impatient, Sasha pushed up; Wilde eased down and _in_ , and she gasped when at last he sank into her utterly.

His gentle attention eventually pulled another nearly-silent orgasm from her, and Sasha's whispered "thank you" brought him to his own.

Wilde held her as she fell asleep, grateful for her trust.


	5. Give And Take

Cel spun gently, wrapped in ropes in Wilde’s favourite colours.

“It’s certainly a _unique_ view,” they said brightly; “I’ve been upside down, and I’ve been tied up, but not at the same time and I have to say I admire your skill with knots; you have an excellent grasp of weight distribution, and-”

Wilde cut them off with his cock in their mouth. They grinned and winked and Wilde nearly collapsed when they immediately, enthusiastically _sucked_ ; his orgasm was swift and violent.

Later, Cel knelt over his face shuddering through their ecstasy, and Wilde, satisfied, considered the turnabout fair play.


End file.
